Spontaneous combustion
by Clewilan
Summary: They ignite a little too often for their sake - though they don't mind at all. /Roy and Riza drabbles and ficclets
1. Human Qualities

_FMA is Hiromu Arakawa's, I'm just playing with her characters and my non-native English speaking._

_This one is a post-canon thing, title borrowed from an Explosion in the Sky's song._

* * *

><p>Despite the fact they had taken their new offices for a few months now, it was their first official trip in the slumcity outside East City. Maybe to give its population some time to assimilate that two of the most dangerous elements of the Ishval war were trying to fix things up.<p>

Hostility was palpable in the camp - though no one came towards them, glances and whispers had became burdensome - not to mention the low clouds slowly gathering together, a threat from the sky which could almost be seen as a bad omen.

She wasn't credulous and didn't believe in that kind of presages. Her only faith was in her weapons, weapons she had to let in the car along with Roy's gloves. She was aware it was needed but felt really uneasy - regarding what they had done, she knows something would happen.

And then there was that young girl, almost woman, who fiercely stood in front of Riza, locking her red eyes with hers.  
>"Do you remember that child you buried ?"<br>Riza froze, so as her heart, but the girl didn't wait for the soldier to answer and continued. "He was my little brother. I saw you back then, when everyone was leaving."  
>"Your wrath is legitimate. I'm answerable to you."<br>"I'm not angry and I thank you."  
>And the girl turned back without another word.<p>

.:.

"It's starting to rain, let's go home."  
>She offered him a weak smile.<br>"I'll never carry on if I deny those tears. It's not raining, and I hope someday I'll be able to add that it's not raining _anymore_."

A little more and she would break down, therefore Roy decided he didn't care an longer about the rest of the world and hugged her as tight as he could, letting her now short locks tickling him while she was losing herself in his coat.

.:.

Some say the dialogue was resumed thanks to this demonstration of humanity.


	2. Bloom

_I love post-canon!Roy/Riza a bit too much, I think - especially when I have those weird headcanons._

* * *

><p>Riza's declining every bouquet of flowers he bought her had become a recurring joke in the past few years. When they moved into the attic of an old building in East City, inconspicuously together yet hiding less than they used to, she firmly thought he would immediately buy enough vases to cover every available surface in their tiny but bright studio.<br>He didn't actually do that, but Roy kept on paying his florist a call. And for all the time they spent under the same roof, he apparently took great delight in putting flowers everywhere but in vases. Every time she came back late from the headquarters, Riza literally saw shoes, watering cans, saucepans and even his test tubes spring up to life as he filled them with plants.


	3. Silent Watch

_Written for the _fma_fic_contest_, prompt being "Specific Page/Episode". Set during the Ishval arc, from a not-so-OC PoV. (Reposted because it would better fit here)_

* * *

><p>Finally leaving Ishval, tired of that waste - not even created by humans but by those aberrations self-called homunculi who weren't within my reach, which made me uncomfortable - I found them hidden from the others soldiers.<p>

I had followed them for a while, partly because they gave me many souls to take care of, however the way those children had grown too fast since our previous encounters struck me when she asked him to burn her back, fire in her eyes.

He felt like he had already failed in his vow to protect her, however her will was as firm as her decision to bury the child despite all conventions. They had to move on if they didn't want to break down - a rule I've learned centuries ago.

I was sure he wasn't going to put her life at stake - the way he was looking at her was quite eloquent - and I couldn't comfort them - when I embrace people, I take them somewhere they can't return - thus I let them once again intertwine their fates and only wished to not cross the path I guessed they were going to chose together before a while.

At that time, I didn't think we'd have such a long story together.


	4. Flowers

_For the ever so fantastic _climbingonroofs_ on tumblr_

* * *

><p>She couldn't tell when flowers became anchors between them.<p>

She was seeking colors in her drab world that had been the Hawkeye estate like a moth attracted to flame, the flowers her mother had carefully planted now under her vigilant care - he had silently noticed how she was worrying during the biggest storms and how her face brightened when she was alone in the garden, and though it was her world, he eventually told her how impressed he was by her work and was positively delighted when she allowed him to help her around.

The lifeless garden he found out when he came back after enlisting was a shock - tall grass, rotten fruits spread on the ground, withered flowers were the opposite of what her remember, and he almost rushed to the front door was something had obviously happen. When he saw her again, it seemed his bright Riza had faded as well as her garden.

After the uniform sand, they were now trapped in dark blue - his will to bring color back to her wasn't going the right way (sadly as well as many others of his vows), especially when their relationship couldn't be that clear in private and because his was desperately short on occasions to buy her flowers; as a result, there was always a bouquet on her desk in the office, the whole headquarters convinced she had a secret and persistent admirer - she would laugh every time it was mentioned, carefully avoiding her superior's gaze.

They had to wait for the results of their work to be consolidated to allow themselves less discreet displays of affection, to everyone's relief, and Roy considered himself the happiest when she accepted with a amused smiled a silly bouquet he offered after a long day at the office - they softly thanked each other as she leaned against him, but it was not only for this token gesture.

(When she found petals spread all over their bed, though, she rolled her eyes and called him an idiot.)


End file.
